The Kids of MCR
by iwriteignorancenotpressure
Summary: I have no idea where I'm going with this story at all, so bear with me. This fanfic is about Frank and Gerard's MCR kids, mostly Cherry Iero and Bandit Way, and some of my own characters I made up. Rated T for now, I'll up it to M if it get's "bad" ; I'll also fix this summary when a good plotline starts or whatever. Hope you enjoy. x
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This fanfic is about Frank and Gerard's kids from My Chemical Romance, when they're older, but as if it's today. It's not perfect, I'm no perfect writer, but I try.**_

_**I'm writing it as they live in America, but the schools work more like Australian schools, because I live in Australia and I have no idea how American schools work .**_

_**Disclaimer: None of this ever happened, obviously because they're just little children at the moment, (adorable ones I might add ^-^) and I do not own Cherry, Lily, Miles, or Frank Iero, I don't own Bandit or Gerard Way (sadly) Or any other MCR members or anything along those lines. I did make up Lochie and Bradley though, they're my own sh*tty characters. Enough ranting though, here's the first chapter!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Cherry Iero's POV**_

"Late again, Miss Iero?" The teacher said as I walked into the room. I gave a simple grunt, grumpily walking over to the back of the room and slouching into my chair. "Hey, Cherry." Lochie says, turning around and grinning at me.  
I roll my eyes, "Piss off." I say before taking out a book from my bag.  
"What's that all about?" He says, pulling the classic puppy-eyes face. No way I was falling for that.  
"Just leave me alone." I say, when the bell goes. Thank god.

I should probably explain. I've practically grown up with Lochie, I would say he's my longest-known friend, but that would be Bandit. Bandit's around a year older than me, but she's always been my best friend. I've known Lochie since pre-school, but he's still closer friends with my sister, Lily.

He knows I've probably had another shitty morning, so he turns around and talks to his friend next to him. Someone knocks on the door, so I look up to see who it is, not that I really care much, but at least it's something interesting. A short boy stands awkwardly in the doorway, looking around the classroom with wide eyes, pausing to look at me just a second longer than everyone else, but I ignore it. The teacher walks over to him, talking to him then points in my direction. He must be the new kid, wait, is he going to sit next to me? I pick up my bag off the chair next to me and drop it carelessly onto the floor. Trying to take the grumpy look off of my face, I attempt a smile, looking up at the boy again. He doesn't look 16 at all, he looks around 13, except he's got black hair, straightened across his face so you can barely see his eyes. I must admit, he is quite cute.

"Hey, I'm Bradley, I'm new." He says in a cheerful, but awkward sing-song voice.  
I try to smile at him, "I'm Cherry," The bell rings right after I finish stating my name. "So, what class do you have first? I might as well help you out."  
"Oh, err, English," He passes me his timetable. I take it and check the classes quickly.  
"Oh, you're in most of my classes, music too?" I grin, this kid actually seems alright.  
He grins back at me, "Oh, you're in music? Yeah, me too, what do you play?"  
"Mostly bass, but I play guitar and I sing too. My dad was in this band you see.." I say, not saying anything further._ Please don't ask what band, for the love of god, please don't.  
_"Oh, awesome! I play drums." He says excited.

We walk over to English talking about our favourite bands, and he has a pretty similar taste in music to me, which is kind of surprising. I wouldn't have told him, but he insisted on knowing what music I liked, and then he said he liked the same stuff too.  
"Yeah, and you know My Chemical Romance? They are AMAZING!" Bradley says, still ranting on about his favourite bands. "It's a shame they don't play anymore.."  
I look down at my toes, I don't know how to reply. How _do_ you reply to someone who's talking about the band your dad was in?  
"What, don't you like My Chem?" He asks confused.  
"Cherry! Who's your friend?" My twin sister Lily says skipping over. She's my twin, but with the way she dresses and her hair, you would never guess. She stands there grinning, in her denim shorts and floral top, her long brown hair with bleached tips pulled over one shoulder.  
"Oh, this is Bradley, he's new." I tell her. I see her eyeing his black Metallica shirt, and looking back at me.  
Lily nods slowly, looking at me as if trying to figure something out. "Well, you two look like you'd make great friends, I gotta go." She says, skipping off to hug one of her five-hundred friends.

English flies past, we spend the lesson writing poetry, which I find really easy. I finish early and look over at Bradley who is still writing. I notice he is wearing a MCR bracelet_. I have to tell him sometime_, I tell myself, frowning. Bradley notices me looking at him and looks up at me, his hair flicks to the side so I can actually see his eyes, and boy, does he have nice eyes. They're green, with little flecks of gold and brown in them.  
"Cherry, hellooo?" Bradley says, waving his arms.  
"Oh err, sorry, I zoned out, haha." I try to laugh it off, but I sound more like a monkey than someone laughing.  
"I said, do you mind if I sit with you at recess? I don't really have anyone else…" He asks hopefully.  
"Err, I guess, if you really want to." I reply, it doesn't sound like the best idea, and why would he want to sit with me anyway?  
"I'd love to" he smiles, as the teacher collects our work off of our table.

"So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" Bradley says grinning, as we walk back of the school where my group sits.  
"Cherry! Who's this?" Bandit says, giving me a big hug.  
"I'm Bradley, I just moved here. Cherry's been showing me around." He says, still smiling. He's got the dorkiest smile, but I admit it's adorable.  
"Oh! I'm Bandit, me and Cherry grew up together, so you're sitting with us?" She smiles. Bandit's a lot happier than me, she's always been the one to cheer me up and I'm hardly in a bad mood when I'm around her. It's like she gives off a positive aura or something, it's hard to be upset around her.  
Bradley nods, the dorky grin still on his face, and we walk down to sit at our log.

"Oi, piss off Miles." I slip my younger brother the finger, and he laughs with his friends.  
"Is this your _boyfriend_ Cherry?" He mocks. I roll my eyes at him.  
"No, now get off our log." I mutter, standing on the log. Bradley follows me up and stands next to me. Miles and his friends walk off eventually, joking about stupid things.  
"So, Bradley," Bandit says while fixing the red bandana on her head, "What you up to this arvo?"  
"Oh, nothing really, I guess. I was planning on baking some cookies but nothing important." He says distantly after the word cookies, as if he started daydreaming or something.  
"You bake?" I ask, before even thinking of the question. Bradley turns to me, nodding. "Wow, I wish I could cook."  
"It's really all not that hard," He says, laughing a little. "Why'd you wanna know?" He turns to Bandit.  
"Oh, well Cherry and I were going to get donuts and coffee if you wanted to join?" She says, smiling, although this was a smile I hardly saw of her.  
"Yeah, I'd love to" He says grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Cherry's POV**_

* * *

The rest of the day went by really quickly, and before I knew it we were in Bandit's car on the way to the mall. I sat in the backseat on my own so Bradley didn't feel left out, but it was kind of weird having a third person with us, I was used to it just being Bandit and I. I didn't really mind though, Bradley seemed like a really awesome guy.

"It's a shame we didn't have music today," Bradley says as we hop out of the car. |  
"Yeah, that would have been fun." Bandit agrees, frowning.  
"Hey, we should all go to mine and we could jam together." I suggest, with a hopeful look on my face.  
"Yeah! That would be awesome!" Bradley says grinning his dorky smile. I can't help but grin back at him, looking at his smile.  
"Ooh, I'd have to get my keyboard though, unless you want me to use your dad's guitar? Do you think he'd mind..?" Bandit asks.  
"Nah, you know him, just as long as it's not one of his favourites, you know, with the names."  
Bandit nods understandingly, and orders for us while Bradley and I sit down at a table at the back of the shop.

"So what's the name of your dad's band?" Bradley asks.  
I frown, I can't just tell him straight out, _"Oh, you know, one of your favourite bands."_ If I got told that, I'd probably fangirl so much I'd die.  
"You'll have to wait and see!" Bandit says cheerfully, winking at him, before placing the donuts on the table while we wait for our coffee. She's probably thinking the same thing, we can't just tell him straight out.  
I grab a cinnamon donut and chew on it absentmindedly, not paying attention to the conversation Bandit and Bradley were having. How the hell is Bradley going to find out? I mean, he'd probably guess as soon as we got to my house, maybe we'd just let him find out on his own, although, if he doesn't guess, we'd have to tell him. I hope dad's not home when we get there.

"Cherry? Hello?" Bradley says, waving his arm in front of my face. I lean backwards surprised by his sudden movement.  
"She does that a lot," Bandit giggles, and I give her a little stare before joining in the conversation. We eventually leave the shop and jump back into Bandit's car. We pull into my driveway and I notice dad's car is there in front of Bandit's._ Great._

I open the door, and throw off my boots into the corner. "Hey dad, I've got some friends here. Mind if we use the garage?" I yell out.  
My dad walks in the living room from the kitchen and smiles. "Yeah, sure sweets. Who's this?" He asks, meaning Bradley.  
I turn around to face him, and he's just standing there wide-mouthed in shock. I almost forgot. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're…" He can't speak. I can't help but laugh, and Bandit laughs too.  
"This is Bradley, he's new. Do you mind if he uses the drum kit? We were gonna jam or something." I ask.  
"Yeah, no problem sweets. Nice to meet you, Bradley. Call me Frank." Dad says, holding out his hand.  
Bradley also extends his hand, which is shaking violently. "I-I-I-Thank you! I mean, er…"  
I can't help but laughing again, and I can hear Bandit's giggling from my room upstairs. "Come on, Bradley, we'll go up to my room and dump our stuff there before we go down to the garage." I grab his hand and pull him upstairs, away from his awkwardness.

I shut the door behind us, and turn around to see Bradley's face, it was priceless. "Why didn't you tell me?! Oh my god!" He yells, clenching his dark hair in his hands. He looked like he was ready to pull it out of his head.  
Bandit and I both just laugh, we'd seen this reaction before, but not as dramatic as this. "Wait, Bandit.. Bandit.. you're kidding." He turns, staring wide-eyed at her. She just stands there, grinning, taking off her leather jacket and dumping it on my bed.  
"Oh my god, I'm dreaming. You're kidding me. Cherry, slap me. I'm dreaming." He says, facing me again. His green eyes are watering, and pretend to slap him, but I don't actually want to hurt him.  
"No Cherry, you have no idea how much I love MCR, oh my god." He says, leaning against the poster-covered wall and sitting on the floor. I chuck my bag under my desk, and Bradley drops his bag next to the wall behind him.  
"Oh my god," He repeats, under his breath. Bandit laughs, and I can't help but laugh more.  
"Let's go grab something to eat, I'm starving." I say, and Bandit walks out of the room with me, Bradley following in amazement and shock.

I grab three glasses out of the cupboard, placing them on the counter, before taking some plastic bottles from the fridge.  
"Pick a flavour, guys." I tell them, gesturing towards the bottles on the bench top, although I already know what flavour Bandit would choose.  
"Cherry! We're running out of coffee flavour!" She yells annoyed.  
I laugh at her, "I'll get Mum to get some more, she was going shopping this afternoon I think." I tell her, pulling out my phone. "What flavour do you want, Bradley? I think I'll have strawberry." I say, setting up the milkshake machine.  
"Err, chocolate, thank you" Bradley says quietly, awkwardly leaning on the marble counter.

I finish making the milkshakes quick enough, and we bring them with us to the garage.  
"Jesus, I've never seen anything like this. This is amazing." Bradley says, staring at all the guitars on the back wall, the huge amps at the back of the room, the drum kit placed in the corner, the microphones in a box next to another box of cables. This is where our dad's practice nowadays, in our garage, _"Just like old times, except Frank's house"_ they say.  
"Thank you!" Dad says, from the corner of the room. Bradley jumps backward surprised, almost spilling his milkshake all over himself. His face turns bright red almost immediately.  
"No need to be embarrassed son. A friend of Cherry's is a friend of all of us."  
Those words put a big grin on Bradley's face, that big, adorable, dorky grin of his, and I can't help but grin back at him. He looks a little more at ease after those words, I think.  
Dad gets up and walks out of the room, carrying Angel, the guitar I bought him last year with him.

"Okay, let's see… drumsticks…" I mutter, searching through random boxes. "Here we are, are these okay? I don't know much about drums.." I say, passing them to Bradley.  
"Yeah, these are great, thanks."  
"Okay, uhh, oh yeah, Cherry, I wrote up some new lyrics for you, if you want to read them. You can change or add to them if you want. Or whatever." Bandit says, pulling some folded up papers from her pocket.  
"Oh! Awesome, thanks. You know how bad I am at writing." I joke, laughing. I sit down on a beanbag at the other end of the garage, and read the lyrics Bandit had written. The title at the top read '_Torn-Up Fairytale_.

'_She grew up in a torn-up fairytale,  
the pages were faded and old;  
Blood-stained and ripped skin,  
A story which shouldn't be retold._

_She didn't belong with the other girls,  
They told her themselves;  
So she told herself to kept to herself,  
And then along came her little elf._

_She couldn't believe her eyes, was this for real?  
Did she meet her prince, she could really feel  
Her heart beat hard inside her chest,  
Was this really love at its best?_

_He took her in, took her hand,  
And even let her join his band;  
"This is perfect" She told herself,  
But she didn't know everything about her little elf._

_He tore out her heart with his bare hands,  
Ripped it up and threw it away;  
She was left on her own, curled up in the dirt,  
Crying, broken, he'd left her to decay._

_They all laughed, never cared,  
What was she to them anyway?  
She was broken, she was never worth it  
The blood tickled down her wrists again_

_Her fairytale had ended, it was torn and twisted;  
She was left to fix the frayed pages on her own."_

"Oh my god, Bee," I look up at Bandit, tears in my eyes. "I didn't think…" I really thought she was over what had happened with Josh, obviously I was wrong.  
Bandit frowns at me, "Yeah, It's not perfect, just something quick I whipped up for you to sing."  
"No, Bee, I think you should sing this one, I couldn't sing these lyrics for you."  
Bandit frowned more, she knew I never called her Bee unless I was really upset or concerned.  
"If you say so, I don't really feel like singing it just yet so maybe we can make up something new with Bradley?" She asks. I had completely forgotten Bradley was here, I was too absorbed in Bandit's lyrics.  
"Oh, yeah, okay." I walk over to pick up a bass guitar.

We end up writing a whole song together already, and Bradley and Bandit stayed for dinner. Before we know it, it's already 10pm.  
"Oh, shoot, look at the time, I need to get home! Thank you for everything, Cherry, you too Bandit! Bye guys! Err, Bye!" Bradley says, yelling out to Dad on the way out.  
"Oh, Bee…" I murmur, pulling her into a tight hug. "You should have told me you still felt like that."  
"But, Cherry, I thought you knew." She said quietly into my hair, her voice wobbled a little.  
"Come on, I know what would cheer you up." I grabbed her hand, pulling her into the kitchen.  
"Hey Dad, can Bandit sleep over?" I ask as we walk through the living room.  
"Of course, sweets. I'll phone Gerard for you." He said, walking off to find his phone.  
"Thanks, Frank!" Bandit called out, as we walked into the kitchen.

"I still think it's adorable he still calls you sweets." Bandit giggled.  
"Shush, you. I don't know why, but he's stopped calling Lily sweets though." I frowned. For some reason, dad and Lily haven't been as close lately, and it's beginning to bug me. Hopefully it's just a phase.  
"Weird… anyway, what are we doing in the kitchen?" Bandit asked, confused.  
"You'll see, do you want to go up to my room and pick a movie? I'll be up in a sec." I tell her, and she nods before walking upstairs silently.

"Hey, sweets, Lily's at a friend's house tonight, and I've invited Gerard over. Miles has gone to Ray- I mean, Christa's to play with Tom, Ray's coming too. I'm not sure if Gerard's bringing Mikey or not."  
He sighed when he said Christa's name. It really was a shame Christa divorced Ray, it was so unexpected, to everyone, including Ray.  
"Wow, lucky Bradley left, he would have fainted or something." I laughed, and Dad laughed with me.  
"Well, I better get this up to Bandit, we'll come down later." I told him, walking upstairs to meet Bandit, carrying two mugs and a bag of marshmallows, with another bag of popcorn.

"GREEN FUR! BLUE SKIN! AND THE VERY SILLY WAY YOU GRII-IN!" I sing loudly, almost spilling the coffee everywhere.  
"COFFEE!" Bandit screams, taking the mug and the marshmallows out of my hands, as I go to sit down. "BIG FANGS! SMALL CHIN! THERE ARE SO MANY SPECIAL THINGS ABOUT YOU," She keeps singing the silly song I started singing.  
"THINGS ABOUT YOU, THINGS ABOUT YOU!" We both sing, laughing our asses off.  
"You girls still love that song, you haven't changed a bit." I hear Gerard's voice downstairs, which makes us just laugh even more. Ever since we could remember, this song had cheered either Bandit or I up whenever we were sad.  
"Okay, what movie have you picked out?" I ask, after our laugher had died down.  
"Zombieland, unless you want to watch something else?"  
"Zombieland is perfect, it's whatever you want to watch anyway." I tell her, grabbing a blanket as we snuggle into my bed and watch the movie.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about everything being so shitty, but I hope you like the story so far. Especially my lyrics I wrote, they were horrible xD Thank you for putting up with me. I hope this story gets better, and I hope people actually read it and like it :D Reviews please, any ideas, what I could improve, any reviews at all would be lovely. **_


End file.
